Distractions
by BostonSox-Fan
Summary: To be honest, I just had to get it out of my system so I could write other stories. Enjoy! Or don't...?


A/N: No matter how much I wish it were, Harry Potter is not mine.

**Distractions**

_By: BostonSox-Fan_

A flash of red light went whizzing past Ron's head, eliciting a grunt and a weak attempt at a leg-locker curse on his part. The curse, however, was easily sent back towards him by the quick thinking of Hermione, his new sparring partner. Yelling out a loud swear, he fell face first to the ground. He could vaguely hear Hermione's laughter, mingling with Harry and Ginny's somewhere off in the distance, before he felt his legs loosen up.

"That was just lucky!" He grumbled as he pushed himself up from the ground. "I was… tired! Yeah, and I got some sweat in my eyes!" Hermione's continued laughter only caused him to grumble more, before turning on his heel to trudge off towards the pond.

"Hey! What're you doing! We're not done yet, Ron!" Hermione shouted after him, wiping off some of the tiny sweat beads that had gathered on her forehead.

"I'm going for a swim!" He turned back to face his friends and sister, a brow raised and his lopsided grin gracing his lips. "Anyone care to join me and ditch this whole training thing for awhile?" His eyes flicked over towards Hermione, eyes twinkling some before he kicked off his shoes and yanked off his shirt. He paused only a few moments to look at her, as if daring her to follow, before running and jumping off the tiny dock leading out into the pond.

Hermione heard a squeal off to her right, and watched as Harry threw Ginny over his shoulder, jumping off the edge of the dock with her screaming the entire time. Hermione laughed some, treasuring these playful moments with her friends that she knew would have to end all too soon. She started to pull off her shoes when she heard water sloshing and loud footfalls, looking up just in time to see Ron running towards her. She only managed to make it about four steps before Ron caught her, sliding an arm beneath her knees and another behind her back, pulling her up into his arms.

"Ron! Let me down! I was going to come in!" Hermione squealed, struggling against him. Ron just gave her another lopsided grin, causing her heart to flutter in her chest. But the moment passed as both of them disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

The four of them played in the water for an hour, before Hermione decided she was going to go inside to dry off and do some more research. Ron waited until Hermione was out of earshot before saying, "I'm going to go distract her from her research for awhile. She needs a break too, you know? I'll see you guys later." He trotted after Hermione, secretly enjoying the view until he made it up to her side.

"Come on, Hermione. I'll make you a cup of… er… tea." Ron glanced over his shoulder, making sure Ginny and Harry were still playing in the pond, before slipping into the kitchen behind Hermione. He snuck up behind Hermione as she stood at the counter, busying herself with two mugs, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione smiled as she felt Ron pull her flush against him, placing light kisses against her exposed shoulder. "Ron, we can't. What if somebody walks in?" He muttered something unintelligible against her neck, causing her to giggle. She turned around in his arms to tell him they were supposed to be being discreet about their now three month old relationship, when she felt his lips against hers, and all thoughts left her mind except the fact that they hadn't been able to be alone for the last week.

Hermione's hands played with the wet hair on the back of Ron's neck, pushing his head closer to deepen the kiss. She could feel the counter top against her back when he leaned against her, grinning some into the kiss. But the grin faded and was replaced with an almost inaudible moan as she felt Ron's hand slide under her shirt, teasing her soft skin and leaving a trail of goose bumps towards her breasts. His hand continued to tease her breast as his mouth left hers to trail down to her neck, the soft kisses he left there drawing out another soft moan.

Ron's body responded to the sounds Hermione was making, and he found that it was getting harder to control what he was doing. He almost laughed when he heard her whimper of disapproval when his hand slid out from underneath her shirt, but made up for it by slipping both hands lower on her waist and picking her up by her bottom. He placed a gentle kiss just below her ear, before whispering throatily into it, "You're right, we don't want to get caught. Let's take this somewhere else." He backed out of the kitchen, and almost made it the entire way up the stairs without making a sound before he felt Hermione push against his erection, making him grunt slightly.

"Ronald, darling, are you alright?" The sound of his mother's voice just below made him start to panic, so he yelled a strangled yes before jogging the rest of the way up the stairs and to his room. He slammed the door behind him, pushing Hermione up against it and sliding the lock into place, before nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck and giving a sigh of relief. He felt the soft rumbles of Hermione's laughter, and mumbled some before looking at her and putting on a confused face. "Where were we? Oh, right." He leaned in for another kiss, softly running his tongue against Hermione's already slightly bruised lips. She parted her lips, his tongue eagerly sliding into her mouth to battle with hers. He could feel her hand slide underneath his shirt, gently scratching her nails down the length of his back.

Hermione could feel Ron shudder as her nails made their way down his back, before she felt her own back leaving the hard door. She managed to break away from Ron's lips for air, laughing some as he threw her down on the bed before pouncing down on her. After a few more minutes of intense snogging, Hermione broke away once again, gasping out, "We should probably slow down, Ron. Everyone's still downstairs."

Ron glanced up at the clock that Mrs. Weasley had put in everyone's room, noticing that his parent's hands were pointing towards shopping, Ginny's was pointing towards outside, and the newly added Harry was also pointing to outside. He gave Hermione an overly exaggerated suggestive eyebrow wiggle, before saying, "Nobody's here but us." She laughed again, rolling Ron over onto his back and giving him a quick kiss. She had planned on stopping there so it didn't go too far, but soon found herself whimpering against Ron's lips once again. Her body started responding to his touches without thinking, her hips gently rocking against Ron's erection.

Ron's hands clamped onto Hermione's waist as he felt her grind into his hips, a little surprised that she was doing it since they had never gone past snogging. He felt like he was being rather clumsy, but it felt so good that he soon stopped thinking altogether. He was about to try and go a little farther when the door flew open, a laughing Harry and Ginny walking into the room. The sight before them stopped their laughter almost instantly, each of them squeaking something that sounded like 'Oh Merlin' and 'Holy shit' before leaving the room in a hurry, the door slamming behind them. Both Ron and Hermione sat staring at the door wide-eyed, unable to move.

"I guess we've been caught," Hermione managed to squeak out after a few seconds of embarrassed silence. Ron stared at Hermione for a few moments, before grinning and leaning up to capture her lips once more. She pushed him back down onto the bed, squealing. "What are you doing? We have to do something about…," she waved her hands around in the air, attempting to make some gesture that made sense.

"And we will! Later," he said, grinning some. Hermione was about to put up a fight, when she thought better of it and leaned down once again with a smile to kiss Ron.

Harry and Ginny stood down in the kitchen, blinking at one another.

"Did you see what I--."

"Yea, I saw it."

"What in the world…"

"Well… He did say he was going to distract her from her research." Harry said, before bursting out into laughter.

A/N: Well… It's not my best, but I had to get it out of my head or else I felt like I wouldn't be able to write. Trust me, from now on, it'll get better. Hopefully.


End file.
